Blizny
by emsallthat
Summary: Hermiona zmaga się z bliznami duszy i ciała. I nie jest to łatwa walka, gdy rany spowodował ktoś, komu ufałeś.
1. Rozdział 1

**Blizny**

Kolejny dzień upłynął w ciszy, naruszany tylko poprzez nieustanne tykanie zegara i jej oddech. Bo po co właściwie miałaby coś mówić, skoro słowa nie przynosiły _żadnego efektu_?

Bezsensem było mówienie bez celu, bez nadrzędnej wartości stojącej nad zdaniami. Nie musiała słyszeć swojego głosu, znała go aż za dobrze, wiedziała, że potrafi ją zdradzić w najmniej oczekiwanym momencie.

Spojrzała za okno, na świat ogarnięty takim samym marazmem jak jej dusza. Panowała zupełna cisza w tym szarym, pozbawionym barw, świecie. Taka sama jak w jej życiu od jakiegoś czasu.  
Wiedziała, że uciekanie to jedno z najgorszych wyjść, ale wtedy nie miała pomysłu na inne wyjście z tej sytuacji. Musiała się schować na końcu świata, gdzieś, gdzie nawet myśli nie będą w stanie jej dosięgnąć.

Ale to było nierealne.

Może i słowa nie wydobywały się z jej ust, ale za to myśli bombardowały jej umysł niczym wytrawni żołnierze mierzący do wroga. Wspomnienia dobijały się do jej umysłu, rozchodziły się echem, pobrzmiewając w całej czaszce.

Na nic nie zdawały się próby walki z nimi.

One i tak wracały, atakując z całej siły.

Hermiona próbowała je odbijać, ale z każdym dniem jej kamienny pancerz kruszał, odsłaniając wszystkie słabości.

* * *

_Wszystko układało się dobrze. Powojenny bilans nie wyszedł najgorzej, udało im się ocalić podwaliny magicznego świata. Stali się bohaterami drugiej wojny z Tym-Którego-Imię-Nie-Było-Już-Straszne._

_Ale każda magia ma swoją cenę._

* * *

Podeszła do lustra i dotknęła dłonią jego powierzchni, starając się nie patrzeć na odbicie. Przejechała ręką taflę i trochę bezwiednie podniosła wzrok.

Jej policzek aż w dół do szyi zdobiła paskudna, czerwona kreska, z nierównymi, poszarpanymi brzegami. Pamiątka po Fenrirze Greybacku, pamiątka, która tygodniami nie chciała się leczyć. Nie działały na nią żadne zaklęcia, nawet te najsilniejsze.

Dotknęła opuszkami palców i powiodła po szlaku wyżłobionym na jej skórze. Syknęła z bólu, rana nadal była bolesna i wrażliwa. Mimo że ropa już przestała się sączyć, to skóra nadal się nie zagoiła. I chyba w najbliższym czasie nie miała takiego zamiaru.

Westchnęła cicho. Blizna, która będzie towarzyszyć jej do końca życia. Piętno, którym została naznaczona.

* * *

_Uśmiechała się, ale to był wymuszony uśmiech. Policzek palił ją żywym ogniem, rozjątrzony niczym krwawe ognisko. Nie umiała zatamować krwawienia, nawet tak do końca nie wiedziała jak rana wygląda. W ferworze walki nie myślała o tym – jej wygląd był zawsze jedną z najmniej istotnych spraw._

* * *

Gorący kubek herbaty, który trzymała w dłoniach otulał ją przyjemnym ciepłem. Woń herbaty z cytryną i cynamonem koiła zharatane nerwy, sprawiała, że mogła zapomnieć. Chociaż na chwilę.

Usłyszała ciche pukanie i poczuła jak momentalnie całe jej ciało spina się, gotowe do ucieczki.

Tylko spokojnie – wzięła głęboki oddech, odłożyła kubek i podeszła do drzwi. Otworzyła je z wahaniem, ale wiedziała, kto za nimi stoi.

- Nadal nie widzisz sensu w mówieniu? – Zachrypnięty głos dobiegał do niej gdzieś z oddali, ale ona nie słyszała, ogarnięta falą bolesnych wspomnień.

* * *

_Jesteś obrzydliwa. _

_Wypowiedziane szybko, w nerwach, przepełnione złością i agresją słowa, które roztrzaskały jej duszę na miliony kawałków. _

_I te kawałeczki niczym szkło przeszyły jej serce, rozdzierając je z ogromną siłą. Ból nieopisany, rujnujący już doszczętnie jej kruchą, powojenną psychikę. _

_Żałował. Przepraszał. Obiecywał. W końcu była jego dziewczyną, a on się niepotrzebnie uniósł. Nie powinien, to jego wina, on przeprasza, błaga. _

_Przyjęła przeprosiny. Z pustym, nieobecnym wzrokiem i szramą na policzku, która z pewnością była odrażająca._

* * *

Zaczął padać śnieg, zmieniając kolory świata. Głęboka, depresyjna szarość ustępowała miejsca nieskazitelnej, niewinnej bieli; zaścielała resztki jesieni, otwierając drzwi królowej zimie. Atmosfera oczyszczała się, szykowała do zmian.

Rozpalił ogień w kominku i zrobił jej nową filiżankę herbaty, tym razem dodając trochę brandy. Jak zwykle nie skomentowała tego faktu tylko sączyła bursztynowy płyn.

- Kiedyś będziesz musiała się odezwać, uporać z przeszłością. Nie możesz milczeć do końca życia. – Spojrzał na nią uważnie, a ona pokiwała twierdząco głową.

- Musimy oboje stawić temu czoła. – Dodał, a ona zbladła. Praktycznie słyszał, jak przełyka ślinę.

Zapatrzona w kubek powiedziała cicho: - Wiem.

* * *

_Nie była przygotowana na taki widok. Gdyby wróciła obiecaną godzinę później…_

_Żyłaby w słodkiej nieświadomości, nie wiedząc, że… _

_Właściwie to on zawsze miał słabość do Fleur, po co w ogóle się oszukiwała? A co się stało podczas Turnieju Trójmagicznego, po drugiej konkurencji? No właśnie. _

_Tylko nie sądziła, że Francuzka jest w stanie być tak wyrachowaną, przecież niedawno brała ślub. _

_Ślub…  
Odwróciła się wtedy, za jej plecami stał Bill i również patrzył. _

_I widział to samo, co zobaczyła ona._

* * *

_ Od Autorki:  
_

Przedsesyjny napad weny. Nie ma to jak pisanie przed tygodniem pełnym zaliczeń. I to powrót po 6ściu latach do Harry'ego Pottera. =) Co myślicie ?


	2. Rodział 2

Część II miniaturki, w planach jeszcze jedna. Miłego czytania.

* * *

**II**

Wiedziała, że musi zacząć mówić, że inaczej słowa zaduszą ją od środka. Zaczną ją spalać, obracać w popiół. Męczyć, aż dobiorą się do najgłębszych zakamarków duszy.

Już kruszała, przyjmując do siebie ten fakt. Ale to cholernie bolało. I miało boleć jeszcze bardziej.

Wyparcie się doznań, myśli, uczuć było najprostsze. Tak jak ucieczka.

* * *

Nie liczyła ile czasu trwałą w takim marazmie, w żałobie. Straciła rachubę po kilku dniach. Gdyby nie wizyty Billa mogłaby nawet umrzeć z głodu, ale niewiele ją to obchodziło.

Ona nie czuła. Nie chciała czuć. Świadomość okazała się najgorszą karą jaką kiedykolwiek otrzymała w swoim idealnym życiu.

I to wszystko za niewinność, za miłość, radość, chęć życia, uśmiech.

Przy kolejnej wizycie zauważyła zmianę, subtelną, ale bardzo wyraźną.

Bill był bardzo spięty. Nawet herbata miała inny smak niż zazwyczaj.

I nagle ją olśniło. Jakby dostała zaklęciem w plecy.

Otworzyła szeroko oczy i wzięła haust powietrza, jakby nie oddychała od dłuższego czasu. Poczuła, jak jej płuca się napełniają.

Wszystko stało się wyraźniejsze.

- Hermiona? – Bill zauważył, że zbladła i stała się jakaś dziwniejsza. Spojrzała na niego, zamrugała.

To nie były oczy dotychczasowej kobiety pogrążonej w nicości. One znów były błyszczące, przejrzyste i miały ten dawny wyraz.

Uspokoiła oddech i przymknęła powieki. Prawda dotarła do niej

Gdy podniosła wzrok zauważył najczystszy strach. Wcześniej głęboko ukryty teraz wypłynął. Nie wiedział tylko co go spowodowało.

- Rozwiodłeś się – wyszeptała, a głos jej drżał, słowa były ciężkie do wychwycenia, ale mimo to wyraźne, dosadne.

- Tak. – Odpowiedział cicho, zrozumiał już.

- Zobaczyłeś dokładnie to samo, co ja… - Urwała, jakby każde słowo sprawiało ból. – Dokładnie to samo.

Umilkła i za chwilę jej wzrok był pusty. Iskra zgasła, powróciło zamglenie. I cisza.

A śnieg padał dalej, ogień wesoło trzaskał w kominku, herbata wystygła.

* * *

Poprosiła go, żeby nie przychodził.

Nie chciała nikogo widzieć. Miała ochotę zatopić się w samotności, dać się jej pochłonąć. Najlepiej przespać ból.

Nie chciała nic słyszeć. I chociaż cisza wprawiała ją w istne szaleństwo, to wolała ją od monologu Billa.

Nie chciała czuć niczyjej obecności obok. Rozpraszało ją to, zmuszało do myślenia. A myślenie było trudne, myśli czasem niewygodne.

Nie chciała dotykać po raz kolejny gorącego kubka z herbatą, nie chciała smakować brandy na języku. Co prawda ono sprawiało, że myśli się rozmywały, ale język się rozplątywał. I nawet miała ochotę mówić, co wprawiało ją w przerażenie.

Nic nie chciała.

Ale on odmówił. I uparcie pojawiał się z nienaganną punktualnością, co do minuty. I powtarzał schematy, robił jej herbatę z brandy, prowadził monolog. Jak gdyby nigdy nic.

I tylko słyszała, że mówi coraz ciszej, zostaje coraz krócej, prawie się nie uśmiecha – jakby tracił siłę.

Zmęczenie przemawiało przez jego ciało – podkrążone oczy, nienaturalna bladość cery kontrastująca z barwą włosów, siniaki na dłoniach od zaciskana pięści.

Ale tu chyba nie do końca chodziło o zmęczenie.

* * *

Któregoś dnia milczał od progu. Wahał się, ale przestąpił próg. Otrzepał rękawiczki, niepewnie zaczął się rozbierać, ale szło mu to opornie, jakby nie chciał.

Hermiona poczuła się nieswojo. Nigdy taki nie był, więc co stało za tym zachowaniem?

Gdy miał zdejmować kurtkę, zatrzymał się.

- Nie mogę tak dłużej Hermiono. – Ujrzała w jego oczach całą gamę uczuć, ale najwidoczniejsza była rozpacz. Zobaczyła odbicie siebie, swoich uczuć z wtedy.

- Nie dam rady tak dłużej.

Hermiona bez słowa podeszła i chciała zdjąć jego kurtkę, ale zaprotestował. Wyrwał się z jej uścisku, otworzył drzwi i wyszedł, a ona stała. Patrzyła jak idzie skulony, jak brnie przez śnieg.

Dotarła do niej wszystko. Odwróciła się i podeszła do lustra. Popatrzyła w nie.

Oczy nie były już tak puste. Zobaczyła cząstkę dawnej siebie. Przebłysk, iskrę nadziei. Czuła, jak jej serce szaleńczo bije.

Wróciło, jej serce znowu zaczęło żyć.

Woda na herbatę zagotowała się, ale nie miał jej kto zrobić. A śnieg dalej padał. I nie miał zamiaru przestać.


	3. Rozdział 3

**III**

Czekała.

Czekała cierpliwie.

Czekała, parząc niecierpliwie na zegarek, patrząc w okno, patrząc na drzwi, i znów na zegarek.

Mijały minuty, nieubłaganie, wolno, ale jakby z ogromną prędkością.

Nie przyszedł.

Czekała. I patrzyła na zegarek. I czekając podeszła do okna, patrząc na drogę.

Oczekiwała, że zaraz rozlegnie się pukanie, odskoczy klamka i usłyszy głos Billa.

Nie przyszedł.

* * *

Mijały dni, a ona żyła złudzeniami. I w tym swoim wyczekiwaniu podchodziła do okien, odchylała firanki, siadała na parapecie. Obserwowała jak zima powolnie przemija, jak nadchodzi wiosna. Jak ogień w kominku powolnie wygasa, a swetry chowają się do kufrów. Otwierała okno, wpuszczając świeże powietrze. Czasami szczotkowała włosy lub czytała książkę, niekiedy tylko leżała na kanapie i wpatrywała się w sufit.

Gdy wiosna zagościła na stałe postanowiła otworzyć drzwi i wyjść na zewnątrz.

Stanęła na ganku, otulona w sweter i trochę nieswojo rozglądała się w około. Zauważyła, że naprzeciwko stoi dom, a w nim mieszka kobieta. Najwyraźniej była jej sąsiadką i właśnie pracowała w ogródku.

Hermiona potrząsnęła głową. Dlaczego wcześniej nie zwróciła na to uwagi?

Zeszła niepewnie kilka schodków i wzięła głęboki oddech.

Miała dość czekania.

* * *

_Muszelka. _

W Muszelce panowała cisza, jakby nikogo tu nie było. Hermiona wyszła z kominka i rozejrzała się po kuchni. Nie widziała żadnego bałaganu, panował idealny, sterylny porządek. Przeszła do salonu, ale tutaj również nie było śladów obecności Billa.

Wyjrzała przez okno i westchnęła.

Siedział na plaży.

Otworzyła bezszelestnie drzwi i ruszyła w jego kierunku. Nieśmiało, ale z pewną dozą stanowczości stanęła za jego plecami.

Wyczuł jej obecność, bo drgnął, momentalnie sztywniejąc.

- Mówiłeś, że będę musiała zacząć mówić, aby uporać się z przeszłością. Właściwie to powiedziałeś, że oboje będziemy musieli się z tym zmierzyć. I to były trafne słowa. Prawdziwe przede wszystkim. – jej głos nadal był zachrypnięty. - Od samego początku próbowałeś zmusić mnie do otrzeźwienia, powrotu do życia. Starłeś się z całych sił, ale ja uparcie pozostawałam egoistką. Myślałam, że dotknęło to tylko mnie, że ja byłam jedyną ofiarą igraszki losu. Myliłam się. I dlatego w najważniejszym momencie dla Ciebie to ja zawiodłam. Na całej linii.

Na chwilę zapadła cisza, zatem Hermiona zdecydowała się usiąść koło niego.

- Oboje mamy blizny. I te fizyczne, i te psychiczne. Nie są one jeszcze do końca zaleczone i zanim będą to minie sporo czasu. Jednak myślę, że będzie nam łatwiej, jak spróbujemy walczyć razem. Ramię w ramię.

Bill odwrócił głowę i spojrzał na nią. Obudziła się.

- Hermiono…

Brązowowłosa potrząsnęła głową i ukryła twarz w dłoniach.

- Czy to co mówię w ogóle ma jakiś sens? Chciałeś, żebym zaczęła mówić, ale… - urwała nagle.

- Hermiono…

Poniosła wzrok i zobaczyła, że się uśmiecha. Był to smutny uśmiech, ale prawdziwy, płynący z głębi serca. Złapał ją za dłoń i powiedział:

- Damy radę, Hermiono. Razem.

FIN.

* * *

Trzecia i ostatnia część. Oszczędna w słowach, ale mam nadzieję w miarę wyrazista. W planach, i po części już napisaną, mam kolejną mini, tym razem o znamiennym tytule ''Poranek w Norze''.


End file.
